Description: A tailored polymer matrix as made representative of the partially expanded inferior conjunctival sac will provide far better controlled drug dose delivery than contact lenses or eye drops, and will minimize the expulsion and discomfort problems of previous ocular insert products for the treatment of chronic glaucoma. This larger yet more comfortable design could retain a larger reservoir of the glaucoma drug, timolol, contact a larger tissue area, and be worn effectively for extended periods measured in weeks or months rather than hours or days. This would reduce the significant problems of noncompliance and side effects of conventional eye drop therapy for the treatment of glaucoma. The specific aims of Phase I of the proposed research are to: 1. Cast four representative polypropylene glycol containing polymeric networks of varying hydrophobicity. 2. Characterize the prepared polymer matrices with respect to hydrophilic/hydrophobic nature via solvent swell measurements. 3. Determine the release kinetics of timolol maleate from the four prepared polymeric matrices into buffer solution 4. Define a prototype design for a polymeric insert of the human inferior conjunctival sac. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE